


never minded being on my own

by agitatedstates



Series: All-New, All-Different, Kinda-Amazing Spider-Man: Benni Parker-Wilson [4]
Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man (Comicverse), Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man/Deadpool - Joe Kelly (Comics)
Genre: M/M, benni and wade prefer the jumping out of windows to avoid their problems technique, benni hates his life, but necessary for the next fic lol, hey hey benni has a boyfriend and its miles, miles is a great boyfriend, peep all those shout-outs/name drops, this is nonsense, this is why i said there was lots of spideys in new york in the first fic lol foreshadowing/10, wade and peter aren't good at socialising
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-20
Updated: 2017-01-20
Packaged: 2018-09-18 19:16:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9399098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agitatedstates/pseuds/agitatedstates
Summary: “I’m really glad I wasn’t murdered by an ex member of the GLA. But I did get the shovel talk from the original spider-man, so the universe is probably balanced out for now”or, Miles meets the parents.





	

Benni Parker-Wilson has been in a lot of difficult situations in his life. If it isn't fighting giant lizards (seriously, is it just a Parker thing to have to deal with mutated reptiles?)  or other spider-man related issues; because damn, people really can hold a grudge, because he's still fighting Paste Pot Pete, who apparently decided retirement isn't an option until spider-man is gone, and the rest of his difficulties stem from his dads, who both surprisingly and unsurprisingly cause more than half of his uncomfortable situations. Benni is convinced that even the Great Lake Avengers don’t have to deal with d-grade villains like paste pot Pete, and they're the god damn great lake avengers. He's considering a move to work with them, because if worst comes to worst, squirrel girl seems nice, and he's trying to completely avoid the incoming discussion with his dads when the car he's in comes to a stand still. Benni lifts his head from its spot in his knees to turn to his _boyfriend_ and god, this is terrifying.   
"How do you feel about moving to Wisconsin?" Miles actually laughs at Bennis suggestion, which causes him to frown "I'm serious. I'm sure the GLA will love having two spider-mans. New York has enough of us. Silk and Spider-Woman can handle it. Miles, I’ll call spider-ham in for it if I have to" Miles' grin just widens and Benni has to make a conscious effort not to scream because this is serious and he is a grown ass adult.   
"I feel like I should be a lot more afraid than you are right now" Miles actually turns his car off and reaches over for Benni's hand, ignoring his comments about how gay that is, in favour of actually acknowledging the incoming storm "have you seriously never brought a boyfriend home to them? I’m sure they wont be that ba-" Miles sees the look on Bennis face and stops for a second, and continues on "look, I’m spider-man too. We've dealt with way worse than your _dads_ " he looks forward and sighs "I’ve met your deadpool-dad before B. He likes me enough to hopefully not shoot on sight" Benni laughs nervously and it brings the smile back to Miles' face, and he takes the initiative to get out first, because he knows Benni wont. He's facing the window on Benni's side and watches as he does absolutely nothing  
"If I don’t get out of the car I don’t have to face my problems" is the muffled reply to Miles' look and he's so damn close to screaming but he is nothing if not patient. 

As Benni and Miles bicker outside of the apartment Benni shares with his dads, Wade and Peter observe (we are _not_ spying, shut up Pete) from above, after Wade 'accidentally' turned the sound on for the security cameras. "Ben got the stubbornness from you spides" Wade comments and Peter rolls his eyes, silently watching as Miles attempts to get Benni out of his car "he's gonna be real mad when he finds out we watched this" despite this, Wade continues to watch, and is secretly impressed with how much effort his son’s boyfriend is putting into this. It would be a lie to say that Wade isn't as nervous as Benni seems to be, he knows his childhood isn't exactly a good reference point on raising children, and he knows how much this boy means to his son. Peter seems to be struggling just as much, as he gets up go check the food for the 10th time, even though everything is fine, and was fine a minute ago when he last checked, and honest to Satan they can’t mess this up. Wade has faced many issues in his life, (whether or not he deals with them in a healthy manner is a discussion for another time), but he recognises the look on Bennis face when he gets out of the car, he's seen it a million times in himself and in his son, and he knows its the fight or flight Wilson instinct and he has all the empathy in the world for Bennis boyfriend, who exudes nothing but calm as he takes Bennis hand and walks them to the door, whispering something that the security cant pick up but it manages to make his son smile, so Wade has already decided he likes him as he turns of the feed of the security cameras  
"Did Ben tell his boyfriend that you're deadpool?" Peter asks from the kitchen, moments before a crashing sound and a simultaneous “fuck" as their doorbell rings. 

"Do your dads know I’m spider-man too?" Miles whispers as he hears someone on the other side of the door run up. He barely hears Bennis litany of curses before the door swings open and Peter and Wade are standing there, grinning as if it isn't obvious that Peter had just fallen over and Wade is wheezing slightly from the run, and Benni really is considering the move to Wisconsin so he doesn't have to deal with this nonsense. Benni loves his dads, he really does, but watching Wade flail as he tries to greet Miles, who is just now realising the extent of what he's gotten into, is at best, embarrassing, and at worst, traumatising. Benni is just glad his dad isn't wearing the suit. Peter eventually invites the two in, and Benni smiles as he grabs Miles' hand, hoping that he is just wildly over estimating how awkward his dads can make tonight. It all goes fine until Peter looks up from dinner and asks "so how did you guys meet?" and Benni and Miles answer at the same time  
"College"  
"Spider-man"  
The whole room goes silent, which Benni has only experienced twice in his life with his dad in the room, and he is ready for the wooden chair he's in to swallow him whole because fuck they didn't discuss how they would talk about this even though the two of them knew it was coming.   
"Uh, they call me spider-man at college? Because i work with spiders? Right Miles!?" is Bennis only explanation before Wade smacks his head on the table and Peter rubs his face in his hands. Benni can feel Miles trying to contain his laughter and god he is the worst boyfriend and he considers fast forwarding his emigration to Wisconsin because surely Milwaukee isn’t that bad?   
"You're terrible, Ben" is Wades muffled response before he erupts into giggles and Peter looks like he is greatly reconsidering getting back with him. Wade lifts his head up and looks at his son, smiling at him in a way Benni knows isn’t good. "I knew Miles was the other spides the moment you teamed up with him Benni Bee, seriously" and he starts giggling again as Peter and Benni smack their heads on the table at the same time and Miles starts laughing too, so things might actually be alright. 

 

After the initial communication issues, and Miles only having to stop Benni jumping out of the window once, the dinner went much better than anticipated. Miles had all of his limbs intact and Peter hadn’t gone even more prematurely grey because of Wade, so Benni considers tonight to be a win. So Benni and Miles are leaving the apartment, Benni promises that _yes dad, I’ll text you when im done on patrol, I wont drink and swing, you don’t have to worry_ , and the two spider-men are on the roof of Parker industries in their suits, and Benni finally lets out a sigh of relief. “so are we not moving to Wisconsin now?” Benni can’t see but he knows Miles is grinning at him, and Benni pouts just because he can “I’ve already sent at text to Mr. Immortal, he’s gonna be real sad we bailed” Benni lets out a laugh at that, even though he was trying desperately not to give Miles the satisfaction  
“I would probably be rejected just for being associated to deadpool, and it’d be even worse if they found out he was my dad” Miles tilts his head at Benni and its so cute that Benni almost lets out an audible ‘aw’ “he was a reserve member for a bit, caused way more trouble than he did any help” and Miles laughs, because really he should have known.  
“I’m really glad I wasn’t murdered by an ex member of the GLA. But I did get the shovel talk from the original spider-man, so the universe is probably balanced out for now” Miles kisses Benni on the cheek through the mask and starts his run up to swing before Benni can whine, because babe, we should be having a post-meeting-my-parents-make-out, and Miles is calling out just before he leaps off the roof “catch me if you can, Spider-Man” and Benni would be lying if he said he wasn’t grinning as he ran after his boyfriend.

**Author's Note:**

> \- HEY IM BACK AGAIN i'll probs stop for a while and work on some other spideypool stuff besides benni cos i need to chill, but i have another fic lined up (that’s much longer than all of these have been) so after that its gonna be over (for now)  
> \- Im australian so i have no idea what wisconsin is like but benni is a nyc boy at heart so im sure he'd hate anywhere that isnt nyc. Also i really love the gla and squirrel girl so SHOUT OUT TO THEM  
> \- i was tossing up between Benni dating an OC or a canon character, and then i tossed up between miles and squirrel girl but Miles came more easily to me and he already has an involvement with Peter and it made more sense for me? Im messing with canon a lot here but this is a fic so i dont care lmao  
> \- Its been a while since ive read a miles comic so forgive me if hes ooc  
> \- i intended for this to be a little longer but it felt nice like this, so yeah. have this SHIT


End file.
